While home wireless networks have increased in popularity, configuration of devices being added to a wireless network may be cumbersome. For example, adding a device to a WiFi network generally involves entering the correct network credentials into the device, including the type of network protocol, the network name, the type of security used by that network (WEP, WPA, etc.), and a password for that network.
In order to simplify this process, various protocols have been developed. For example, Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) is a protocol where a user may manually place the router providing the wireless network and the new device in a discovery mode, where the router provides network credentials to the device. This protocol is router based. However, this may be problematic in some circumstances. For example, WPS may require physical access to the router, which may be unavailable. Further, not all routers support WPS. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to overcome one or more of the abovementioned shortcomings.